


Long Hair, Long Fingers

by AyeDin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Multi, it's literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeDin/pseuds/AyeDin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Leon woke, it was to the sound of hair being pulled through a comb."</p><p>Some fluffy boyfriends doing some fluffy boyfriend things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Hair, Long Fingers

When Leon woke, it was to the sound of hair being pulled through a comb.

His eyes drifted open lazily, smiling at the thought of Takumi pulling his favorite comb through his hair, light brown locks pulled over his shoulder to allow him access to the ends of it. Takumi's hair was long, too long to be practical in Leon's opinion.

The young prince usually cursed his hair while yanking through the tangled mess, trying to force every strand into submission as he hissed obscenities at it, trying not to wake him or Zero. Today though, Takumi was silent, save for some barely audible, lighthearted humming of a song that was distinctly unfamiliar to Leon. Wondering why Takumi was so happy (and quiet) this morning, Leon shifted his eyes upward.

The blonde was surprised to see that Zero of all people was braiding Takumi's hair. It wasn't that much of a surprise now that Leon thought about it. In some of Zero's more- er- intimate moments, he liked to pull on Takumi's ponytail, not to the point of yanking it and pulling any hair out, but hard enough to earn a gasp from their partner. The older man would curl his long fingers in the silky bundle, ripping out the tie and letting it cascade down the prince's back, much to Takumi's dismay. Leon figured it was just his usual sadism showing in a bedroom setting, but later, Zero told him that he liked the feeling of the younger man's hair between his fingers. 

That, and Zero's rather nimble fingers could likely be extended to other activities. Such as braiding hair. 

Careful not to let the other two know he was awake, Leon shifted slightly, peeking out from behind Zero's broad back and had to stifle a gasp. 

The shorter hairs that curled out when he put it into a ponytail ("like a pineapple,"; Zero liked to tease, always earning a sharp glare from the man in question) were expertly weaved into a halo around his head. The rest of the Hoshidan prince's hair was bound in thick braids that fell down his bare back, dipping and curving against his lithe body.

On anyone else, it would look silly. But Takumi... Takumi was heavenly.

It occurred to Leon that he had never seen the two of them so peaceful, so domestic. Zero always was a pain in the ass to Takumi, and the younger man's stubbornness always meant that there would be a lot of arguing and yelling on the Hoshidian's side. When he talked to Hinoka about their relationship, she jokingly dubbed Takumi to be a "Tsundere," whatever the hell that was. Their relationship was far from perfect in his eyes, but they all loved each other. Hidden behind dry smirks and scowls there was genuine affection, something that was easy for Leon to forget even existed after everything that had happened to them.

But now, seeing the small, calm smile on Zero's face, and Takumi's lidded, sleepy eyes as they shared this tender moment, Leon decided not to interfere. 

He wanted this to last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So. That was my very first fanfic on ao3. Yup. I'm just gonna go slam dunk myself into the trash bye


End file.
